


Crooked Smiles

by james_p_sullivan



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/james_p_sullivan/pseuds/james_p_sullivan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got very high and decided why not write my first porno so heres 3500 words of pure smut of my otp /confetti</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crooked Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this totally isn't meant to be taken seriously. It's 4 in the morning rn, I've smoked like 3 joints in the making of this. I've never really written a fan fiction before let alone pwp either so I figure why not go all in balls out. Please be gentle \uwu
> 
> -[edit]-
> 
> I forgot I did this I am so sorry this is terrible lmao

Shadow attacked Vio’s neck, pressing hot kisses and biting at the supple flesh. Vio giggled and writhed with pleasure but this did nothing to stop Shadow’s actions. Vio grasped at Shadow’s arms which were holding him tight against his chest, half wanting him to get on with it, other wanting to stay with Shadow attached to his neck forever. A particularly harsh bite sent a shock that went straight to his dick.

“Don’t make the marks too big.” Vio scolded.

Shadow pressed a smile into the crook of the blond’s neck, making no movements to stop or slow down - not that Vio was too upset about this. His neck was his Achilles heel and Shadow had discovered this very early on into their relationship. The instant Shadow’s lips reach his collar, Vio becomes instant putty in his hands.

Vio moaned and grasped Shadow’s violet locks while wrapping his legs around the other’s waist trying to get some desperately needed friction. Shadow chuckled and finally released Vio from his slow torture only to reach up and take ahold of both of Vio’s wrists and hold them over his head. Shadow leaned back and admired his work; beneath him, Vio lay breathing deeply with a deep blush painted across his face. His throat and shoulder were already blooming red and purple bruises accompanied with bites littered across the smooth skin.

It was cliche and Shadow would never admit it but he loved seeing the bright hickeys left on his lover’s skin. It marked Vio as his and no one else’s. Plus it was oddly satisfying to watch him try to hide them and failing miserably.

Feeling Vio shift impatiently under his grip snapped him out of his train of thought. He leaned in close and blew a soft breath over Vio’s ear making him shudder in anticipation for what was to come.

“So,” Shadow said, “how do you want this?”

Vio drew a shakey breath and gave the figure looming over him a mischievous grin, “I want it as hard as you can give it.”

Shadow’s expression darkened with desire. They hadn’t been able to have a proper session for weeks. Sure they’d been able to get together for quickies but it always left them unsatisfied, hungry for more. This night was different, however, they had the entire house to themselves until the next morning which meant the two of them could finally get some time to enjoy one another.

Shadow wasted no time in kissing Vio hard and deep, Their teeth clacked against one another and Shadow drew his tongue against the others lip in apology. Vio instantly accepted and invited the hot, open mouthed kiss with his own, melting into the other’s touch. Vio was pretty sure that if he gave Shadow enough time, he could make him come without even touching his dick but he wasn’t about to find out - at least not today.  
Shadow was the first to pull away. Vio leaned forward to keep contact for as long as possible until his shoulders protested under the taller man’s grip. Shadow still had both of his hands locked in a vice above his head. Shadow gave a wink and pulled away completely and stepped off the bed and crouched down on the floor in front of the night stand. Vio shuddered slightly at the sudden loss of Shadow’s heat and kept a curious gaze set on him the entire time. Shadow turned his head toward Vio and flashed his fangs.

“You’re gonna like this.”

He stood up and showed off what he had in his hands; a long, black rope. Thin, but durable.

“What are you going to do with that?” Vio asked, playing the virgin.

“Why don’t you lean back and let me show you.”

By this time, Vio had risen onto his elbows and was watching Shadow intently, obviously excited for what he had planned. Shadow kneeled back onto the bed and straddled Vio’s waist while pressing a steady hand to his chest effectively pushing him flush against the bed. Vio helpfully held his hands out while Shadow tied his wrists together and then to the headboard. Shadow embraced Vio and peppered his face with kisses while the blond giggled and tried to squirm out of his grasp. Shadow laughed and found Vio’s mouth before kissing him long and slow. Vio hummed in appreciation of the affection and tilted his head so he could press closer into him. Shadow pulled back and rested his nose against Vio’s cheek bone.

“Are the knots okay?” Shadow asked, nuzzling Vio gently. Vio tugged at them and clenched his fists, testing the circulation.

“It’s perfect.” he smiled.

“Good. Safe word’s ‘goat cheese’.”

Vio blinked. “Goat cheese? Why goat cheese?”

A sour expression presented itself on Shadow’s face. “Because it’s disgusting.”

A sudden laugh burst out of Vio at his lover’s words. Shadow waited patiently as Vio’s laugh slowly melted into small chuckles. If anyone were to ask what his favourite thing about the blond was, he’d say his smile. Vio was never one someone would label as emotional and usually wore a scowl, or as Red affectionately named it ‘Vio’s resting bitch-face’, but when they were alone like this together his smile is the only thing in the room. His lips pull back into an uneven crescent, too high on one side and a single dimple tracing the centre of his left cheek. Every time he smiled his crooked smile, Shadow fell in love all over again.

Connecting their lips once more, Shadow could feel his smile against his own. Shadow removed himself from Vio’s waist and positioned the smaller male’s legs so that Vio was half sitting on Shadow’s lap, legs on either sides of his hips. Slowly, Shadow pressed their crotches together, moving in torturously slow circles. Vio let out a low groan and dug his heels into the bed, desperate to get more of that delicious pressure his lover was tantalizing him with. Shadow eased the pressure of his hips, not wanting to give in to Vio’s silent demands quite yet. What would be the point of the rope if he couldn’t have a little fun with his prey first?

“Relax,” Shadow cooed, “let me take care of you. Just sit back and enjoy the ride.”

Vio gave him a wary look but relented nonetheless. He trusted Shadow with his entire life, he wasn’t worried about what he had planned. It was sure to be amazing for the both of them. Though their love making sessions tended to be very rough to the point where it might be considered violent, it was very healthy. Everything they did was thoroughly discussed and researched beforehand. They never did anything unless the other was completely on board. Shadow had been thrilled to find out that Vio was a masochist and seemed to revel in pain. It meant that Shadow could show his dominance without being afraid of hurting Vio in a way that would frighten him. They could show their true selves to each other.

Shadow began grinding their hips together in a rhythmic motion and trailed his hands down Vio’s sides until they were resting on the small of his waist. In hindsight, Shadow realized he should have removed Vio’s shirt before he tied his hands above his head but he’d have to make due. Rubbing small circles into Vio’s side, he brought his other hand up and clumsily tried to undo the buttons of Vio’s night shirt. The first few buttons popped with ease but he soon had to enlist the help of his other hand to free the garment completely.

All Shadow could do was spread the shirt open to reveal Vio’s chest. Shadow leaned down and pressed shallow bites onto the soft flesh of his stomach. Vio gasped and tensed slightly as Shadow made his way back up. He stopped to capture Vio’s neck once more, this time digging his teeth hard into the skin of his shoulder. A surprised cry escaped Vio as he winced and grasped at nothing. He instantly regretted letting Shadow bind his hands, he wanted nothing more than to dig his fingernails in Shadows hair and pull him closer.

Shadow lapped at the wound he made, tasting the slightly metallic taste of blood mixed with sweat. The intoxicating combination drove Shadow wild with desire and he had to focus on slowing himself down from fucking Vio into the mattress then and there. He wanted to make this good for his lover. Besides, there was plenty of time for that later that evening.

“Shadow please.” Vio panted.

Grinning against the blond’s shoulder, he ground his hips hard against him and was pleased to hear the pleasured sigh come from Vio. “What?” he asked, “Tell me what you want.”

Vio bit his lip and turned his head, obviously avoiding eye contact. It didn’t matter how many times they did this, Vio was always embarrassed to ask for what he wanted. Luckily Shadow found it endearing and loved reducing Vio into a begging mess before finally giving into his demands. Shadow gathered Vio into his arms and leaned into him, their bodies pressed tightly together. Shadow continued to roll his hips in a steady, unchanging motion, teasing himself as much as he was Vio.

“Tell me, do you want me to touch you? Do you want me to make you writhe and beg for mercy? Maybe you want me to suck you off? And then when it’s almost too much I can fuck you senseless. Until you can’t even walk straight.” Shadow whispered into his hear, his breath sending goosebumps down Vio’s arms. Vio’s blush had intensified as he nodded. He wanted Shadow to use him for his own pleasure, not giving a damn about his comfort.

Shadow sat up and removed his shirt, tossing it onto the floor behind him. Now it was Vio’s turn to admire the view. Shadow was someone who kept his body in good shape. Not that Vio wasn’t. Vio was shorter and trained more in long distance running while Shadow’s tall, broad frame made him perfect for hand to hand combat. His abs were well defined and Vio loved every second he got to drool over them. Vio wished he could run his hands along the tanned muscles hardened through years of training but all he could do was squirm within the vice.

Finally moving forward, Shadow traced his fingers along the hem of Vio’s boxers, testing the sensitive skin on his stomach. Vio drew in a quick breath when Shadow gently cupped the hardness trapped within the fabric. Shadow lazily felt the entire length through the boxers and began to gently stroke him. Vio’s voice cracked as he let out a small whine in protest at the light touches.

“Please Shadow. I need you. I need to feel you.” Vio moaned.

The words broke Shadow’s resolve and he captured Vio in a hasty kiss, tongues wrapping and intertwining with one another. Shadow released his light grip on Vio and hooked his fingers into his boxers and pulled them off completely. He paused for a second to admire Vio, legs spread just for him and exposed so intimately.

“Goddesses you’re so fucking beautiful.” Shadow admired.

Vio scoffed and turned away, embarrassed by his words. He moaned loudly as Shadow took advantage over Vio being distracted to wrap a warm hand around the base of his dick and gave it a firm pump, stopping only to swipe his thumb over the sensitive underside of the head. He repeated his actions, timing his hand perfectly with Vio’s breathing. The faster he drew his breaths, the faster he began to pump.

Shadow enjoyed studying Vio’s pleasured face. His eye’s were shut, focusing on the hand on his dick with his eyebrows slightly furrowed. Shadow began to build speed, giving his wrist a bit of rotation to get more friction in his grip. Vio moaned in appreciation and clenched his legs slightly around Shadow’s waist to get closer. Shadow’s hand moved in a perfect rhythm, pumping with varied pressure, occasionally stopping to tease the slit. His dick was leaking pre cum which Shadow used as a lubricant to make his hand slide a little easier across the delicate skin. Shadow could feel him twitching in his hand when he’d get a particularly good pump. Shadow stilled his hand so that he just had his thumb and index finger wrapped around the base of Vio’s dick.

Vio tried to catch his breath and cracked his eyes open in time to see Shadow swipe his tongue across his over sensitive head. A gasp caught in his throat as Shadow wrapped his mouth around the entire length and gently sucked at the hardness. Vio moaned and writhed his hips trying to get more of that wet heat Shadow was providing. Shadow withdrew slightly before ducking his head and swallowing the whole length and sucking hard.

“Oh fuck Shadow.” Vio moaned, burying his face into his arm.

He clenched his thighs around his head, vaguely aware of any discomfort he might be causing the other through his pleasure. If Shadow minded, he didn’t show it as he continued to lap at Vio, bobbing his head in time to an inaudible beat. Vio moaned and pulled uselessly at the restraints as Shadow continued to suck and swallow around his dick. He couldn’t concentrate on anything other than the feeling of his lover’s mouth on the most sensitive part of his body.

Shadow pulled back and swiped his tongue from base to tip and back down again before taking it back into his mouth and far as he could managed. He hummed, the vibrations making Vio shiver.

“Mmm… Shadow. Please, fuck me. I need to feel you inside me. I’m not going to last much longer.” He ended his sentence with a breathy laugh, accentuated with another moan.

Shadow gave one last hard suck before removing his mouth from Vio’s dick, wiping excess saliva on the back of his hand. Vio gazed at his lover through half lidded eyes and smiled the same crooked smile. Shadow drew Vio close and kissed him slowly, lips brushing against each other in silent ‘I love you’s. Vio could taste himself on Shadow’s tongue and it only served to turn him on even further. Shadow pulled away once more and leaned over back to the nightstand. He sifted through the open drawer and returned with a half empty bottle of lube - strawberry flavoured.

The cap made a clean snap as Shadow opened it and pour the cold, viscous liquid over his fingers. He coated them generously and used his forearm to close the lid before lying it carefully next to him; he’d need it again in a few minutes. Vio used his heels to prop himself up in Shadow’s lap to give him better access. Shadow grabbed Vio’s dick again and began pumping it slowly while rubbing at his entrance, coating it with the extra lube from his fingers.

Vio forced himself to relax as he felt Shadow press his index and middle fingers inside him, not stopping until they were in as far as he could manage. He stilled his hand letting Vio adjust to the foreign feeling of having Shadows fingers in his ass, his other hand still continuing to pump him slowly.

Vio looked up at Shadow and gave him a reassuring nod. Meeting his lips, Shadow slowly withdrew his fingers before thrusting them back in, starting up an even pace. Vio squirmed at the feeling, it wasn’t exactly pleasurable to be stretched by Shadows fingers but it didn’t feel bad either. They hadn’t had sex in over a week due to conflicting schedules so his body was craving more than what Shadow’s hands alone could provide though he greatly appreciated this care. Sometimes when they were being particularly rough, they’d skip the prep and though great in the moment, he’d be in pain for days.

Shadow pulled his fingers out of Vio and replaced it, this time pressing three into him. Vio sucked in a breath, clenching around his fingers. Shadow deliberately stilled his hand before curling his fingers and firmly rub at his prostate. Vio gasped and grasped at the headboard as Shadow began to caress and tease him. Shadow timed his thrusts with the hand on Vio’s dick which was now running like a fountain.

“F-fuck Shadow, I-I can’t hold on much longer.” Vio panted, each breath paired with an airy moan.

“That’s it,” Shadow murmured, “come for me.”

Crying out, face buried into his arm, Vio came into his stomach, Shadows hand siphoning him dry. Shadow removed his fingers from his ass causing Vio to sigh from overstimulation. Sitting back onto his toes, Shadow desperately pawed at his pyjama pants, freeing his length from its fabric prison. He was harder than he remembers being in a long time and stifled a moan as he rubbed himself to the site of Vio before him. His blush was burning into his cheeks and he was covered in his own come. He was a perfectly disheveled masterpiece.

He grabbed around the bed until he found the bottle of clear lubricant they’d previously used. He squirted a liberal amount into his hand and gasped at the cold when he coated himself with it. He spread a little more on his hand and brought it to Vio’s entrance just to make sure he was comfortable. He wanted this to be good for Vio.

He scooted forward on his knees, grabbing Vio’s thighs and lifting him slightly to get into a better position. He grabbed his dick and pressed it to Vio’s ass and hesitated.

“Is this okay?” Shadow asked, looking him in the eye.

Vio smiled lazily and nodded, still riding the aftershocks of the orgasm. Shadow nodded and began to push into the tight, wet heat. Vio tensed as the head slipped in but made no move to stop shadow as he began to slide in inch by inch. Making Vio come beforehand succeeded in relaxing him but made him oversensitive. He felt every inch of Shadow has he pressed impossibly deep inside him until he was positive he was going to burst. Finally, Shadow’s balls were flush against Vio’s ass and he was in as far as possible. Vio keened as Shadow bottomed out, feeling the uncomfortable girth stretch him so intimately.

“Fuck, oh my gods. You’re always so much bigger than… than I remember you being.” Vio moaned against him. Shadow pulled him close, Vio’s come smearing across his toned stomach. He placed his hands on either side of his face and gently kissed his nose. He trailed kisses down the younger’s cheek and found his mouth and kissed him soft and sweet, over and over. They stayed that way for a few minutes, holding each other close and enjoying the feeling of being so close to one another before Vio hooked his leg around Shadow’s hip and whispered reassurances to him.

Carefully, Shadow pulled out half way and slowly rolled his hips back in place, pressing deep into Vio causing him to gasp at the pressure. He rolled his hips again, testing the waters. Vio again struggled against the restraints, pulling and grabbing at the rope holding him taught. Shadow moaned, keeping his slow steady thrusts in time. Vio was so tight and warm, Shadow was consumed by the feeling of Vio’s soft heat enveloping his dick.

“Shit, Vi. Mmm, you’re so tight.” Shadow moaned into the crook of Vio’s neck.

“Ahahah, n-not a problem I hope.” Vio laughed.

Shadow countered his quip with a particularly rough thrust compared to the gentle rolling thrusts he’d been giving. Vio cried out in surprise and bit his lip, stifling a moan that came after. With that Shadow began to speed up his thrusts, letting out low growls and moans. Sweat began to bead in Shadow’s hair, threatening to drip down his back. He nipped and bit at the already bruised skin. Vio whined as Shadow’s pace began to speed up again, the slapping of damp skin beginning to echo through the room.

Vio had a tight grip on the headboard, it was the only thing he could do with his hands tied like that. He was at the complete mercy of his lover’s touch and he had not been disappointed. Vio loved the feeling of Shadow being inside him, spreading him open and leaving him exposed. He felt so close to him when they made love, and he knew that he was the only person who existed to Shadow during these times. Vio could barely think about anything other than the thick length pushing in and out of him at a bruising pace.

Shadow was back sitting on his legs, gripping Vio’s legs and using them as props to make sure he rubbed against Vio’s prostate with every thrust. Vio was squirming and writhing in his grasp, not able to stay still with all the sensations overwhelming him. Every thrust was making him see stars and knocked the breath out of him. He felt empty when Shadow thrust out and too full when he thrust back in. The burn he’d initially felt of Shadow’s dick stretching him out had faded into a pleasant numbness.

Shadow had set a near brutal pace. He slammed in and out of Vio as hard as he was able, making Vio bounce in his lap. His hands were still gripping the headboard, knuckles turning white.

The room was filled with the sounds of slapping skin and the constant string of moans, whines, pants, and swears from the blond. Shadow moaned, he was nearing his end; this pace wasn’t meant for longevity.

“Damn, you like that? Sh-shit I’m close.” Shadow’s hands gripped Vio’s waist so tightly Vio knew it was going to bruise but all he wanted was for Shadow to hold him tighter.

“Fuck m-me too. H-hah, touch me please. I can’t hold on anymore.” Vio tossed his head into his arm and bit his lip.

Shadow grasped Vio’s length and pumped it in time with his harsh thrusts. It only took a few seconds before Vio cried out and came for the second time that night. Shadow took Vio’s lips with his own and kissed him hard as the other tried to catch his breath. Vio cried out as Shadow’s thrusts became erratic before he gave four hard thrusts, Vio moaned at the sensation of Shadow’s hot, wet seed filled him up. Shadow carefully pulled out and collapsed next to him. He gathered Vio in his arms and nuzzled into his hair, breathing in his scent.

They stayed like that for a few moments before Vio’s voice broke the silence.

“Are you going to untie me?”

“Hmmmm I think I should just keep you like this forever.” Shadow yawned.

“As much as I’d love that, we need to get back to our lives tomorrow.” Vio shifted, his arms were starting to hurt from being stuck in the same position for so long.

Shadow glumly agreed and undid the rope. He tossed it onto the floor and gathered Vio into his arms, holding him close.

“I love you, Vi.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
